


if the fates allow

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, First Time, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex, cis girl roman reigns, everything ends happily BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS AND THINGS SHOULD BE HAPPY AT CHRISTMAS, just go with it trust me, kind of, mentions of physical abuse, old west au, yeah that's a thing that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: entry A (12/6/19) for chrismuts 2019.roman finds herself with a customer on christmas eve.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	if the fates allow

**Author's Note:**

> YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO POST/REPOST ANY OF THIS FAN WORK, FULL OR IN PART, OR TO USE IT IN VIDEO/DISCUSSION, WHETHER FOR MONETARY GAIN OR NOT. LEGAL ACTION WILL BE TAKEN AGAINST VIOLATIONS.

Christmas Eve, 1876

It never quite felt like the holiday here. Brandi and Cody could put up as many decorations as they wanted, would always give the girls a few tiny gifts-usually some sweets and new ribbons for their hair or neck, maybe a trinket from town-but it didn’t feel like Christmas. They at least closed on the morning of Christmas for the girls who wanted to go to church. That was some small condolence.

There was a bit of a ruckus in the parlor, never an unusual occurrence and even less so on a holiday. Roman finished tidying up the kitchen, listening to the sounds of rowdy men. It didn’t intimidate her; it did at first, when she first started...working here, but she had gotten mostly used to it. She came from a loud place, with loud people-though these sounds weren’t as comforting as what she’d grown up around. Roman sighed before catching herself-Cody didn’t like to hear them sighing like that. 

Roman turned as Brandi walked into the kitchen. 

“We’ve got some gentlemen who want to choose their partner.”

Roman nodded, walking with her back straight but her chin down, towards the parlor. She didn’t want to appear too confident, the men didn’t like that. She quietly walked in, standing next to the other girls. There were a few murmurs as she did, and she still hadn’t gotten used to that; she knew she was different in looks from the rest of them. She was tall, taller than Cody, even, standing above six feet, and she was thick and broad everywhere; her jaw, her shoulders, her waist and hips, and her hair was long and full and dark, her skin a deep tan. Most men didn’t mind her tattoo at least, some paid more just to see a woman like that. Even when that happened, she couldn’t find it in herself to be grateful for the extra money. It didn’t feel good being the ‘exotic’ choice. 

The other girls were picked and taken to their rooms after the men had paid Cody, and Roman prepared to clean up the parlor, until she heard a few more voices.

“Go on, boy. Go ask, it’s what she’s here to do.”

Roman glanced up at footsteps approaching, surprised to see a man almost as tall as her-just an inch shorter. He wasn’t standing too close, but that gave her a good chance to look at him. He was tall and lean, probably more muscular than she could see, and he had wild, curly red hair, hanging over bright blue eyes. He was terribly handsome, staring at her with wide eyes as he was. 

“Um-”

He cleared his throat, wiping his hands on his trousers. Roman glanced behind him to see two men; one with long black hair and the other with cut-short gray hair, both huge and imposing but very laid back. The black-haired one waved and smiled. 

“-uh-ma’am, I was wondering-has anyone-are you free for the night?”

Roman couldn’t help but smile at the man’s tone. 

“Yes, sir. I’m still available.”

He smiled, just a tiny thing on his adorable pink lips, and he blushed.    
“May I know your name?”

Roman did a small curtsy, watching as his eyes dipped to her chest, where the neckline of her dress was lowest, and he swallowed. Sometimes she could take some pleasure in how she affected men. 

“Roman.”

“Wow.”

Roman tilted her head. 

“Sir?”

“Roman.”

He said it quietly, with more than a touch of awe in his voice. 

“That’s...such a pretty name…”

It was Roman’s turn to blush, and she stepped closer to him, gently reaching out and looping her arm around his. 

“May I know your name, sir?”

“D-”

He cleared his throat again, taking a deep breath. 

“Dean Ambrose.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Dean. Come on up and get the payment done, then we can go talk upstairs.”

“The-that’s already took care of.”

Roman raised an eyebrow, and Dean smiled another tiny little smile. 

“My father paid.”

Roman laughed under her breath and led Dean up the stairs to her room-it was the furthest in the corner, facing the sunset. She locked the door behind them and sighed when they were finally alone in her room. She turned, leaning back against the door, to see Dean standing somewhat awkwardly in the middle of the room, shyly looking at the ground. Roman shook her head and laughed. 

“Honey, it’s alright, you can relax.”

“Sorry, I just-uh-never-”

“Never had a whore before?”

Dean kicked at the ground a little bit. 

“Never had a woman at all, actually.”

Roman’s lips parted in surprise. She approached him, slowly, reaching out and running her hands up and down over his arms. Dean swallowed audibly and looked up at Roman. 

“Now how’s a handsome man like you never been in a woman’s bed before?”

Dean shrugged, and Roman gently pushed him to sit down, sitting next to him. If there was anything she appreciated about this place, it was that she had a comfortable bed-though that was more likely for the customers than for her. She unbuttoned the top few buttons of her dress, pressing a little closer to Dean. He was so tense and nervous, she’d have to ease him into this. 

“I just-I’ve been-I’ve been workin’ the past few years and haven’t-weren’t many women around-guess I just never had the opportunity, but my father-he thinks it’ll make a good Christmas present.”

“Well, I hope I can make this a good Christmas for you, sweetheart.”

Roman reached up and brushed Dean’s hair out of his eyes. His cheeks were so round and cute and Roman grabbed his hand, guiding it to her waist.    
“Did you pay for the whole night?”

Dean nodded. Roman grinned.    
“Let’s take this slow, then. You ever kissed someone?”

“A couple of-a couple of times, but-never a whole lot.”

Roman hummed, stroking his forehead with her hand, keeping those bright curls away from his face. 

“You really are lovely, aren’t you?”

That made his face turn even more pink, and he clearly didn’t know what to do with his hands. Roman gripped his chin, leaning in and firmly pressing her lips to his. She sighed against them, smiling and lifting one leg to lay across Dean’s, to get closer to him, and he grabbed at her waist gently. He was very gentle, so far, like he was afraid to touch her in any real way. Roman wrapped her arms around his neck, humming and sighing and continuing to kiss him. He responded in kind, opening his mouth to her just a little, letting her lead the kiss. Roman only pulled away so she could get a breath in, and she started working the buttons on the top of her dress open. She didn’t wear a corset under her dress, not unless she was told to, just her chemise, and she felt surprisingly...good, about revealing the soft white cotton to Dean. He didn’t make her feel like a lot of the other men, and she couldn’t pinpoint why.

She felt his hand on hers, softly stopping her.

“Wait-may I?”

Roman bit her lip and nodded. Dean started to slowly unbutton the top of her dress, helping her carefully push it off. Roman stood, letting Dean look at her, that same awed look in his eyes, and he reached out and touched at the tie and buttons on her skirt. 

“Miss, can I take this off of you?”

He was terribly sweet, Roman almost couldn’t believe it. Dean was so kind and nervous and she nodded, laying her hands over his while he worked her skirt open, slipping it off until she was in nothing but her shoes and chemise. Dean just stared, before shocking her by getting down on his knees on the floor and carefully taking her foot and undoing the clasps and laces on her boots, pulling them off one at a time, then her socks. She felt...odd, at that. No customer had ever acted like this. It was...very endearing, that he was being so sweet. Roman reached down and urged him to sit back on the bed. She bit her lip, rubbing his shoulders for a moment. 

“Miss-”

“Please, call me Roman.”

“Roman...could you...take your hair down? It’s so pretty, I’d like to see it out of them pins and braids-”

Roman smiled, leaning down and kissing Dean again.

“Give me a moment, honey.”

She walked behind the screen she’d put up for modesty, and took a few deep breaths. She shouldn’t feel so affected by this man. Roman pulled the pins out of her hair, unbraiding it, letting it fall loose around her shoulders. Most men didn’t like for it to be down, thinking it got in the way, but it felt nice to have it down. It reached to the small of her back by now, and she rubbed a little bit of a nice-smelling oil on her neck and wrists before coming back around, one strap of her chemise falling down just a bit. Dean looked at her, his pink lips parted, and Roman could see the tent in his trousers. She sauntered up to the bed, straddling one of his thighs. She gasped, feeling the rough material of his clothes pressed against her most sensitive skin. She was surprised to already be wet, she usually wasn’t even aroused for her customers, not without effort on her own part.

Dean’s hands went to her waist again, and he kept them stone-still in one spot. 

“Where can I-I don’t know where to touch you-”

Roman laughed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, scratching at the back of his scalp.

“Wherever you want, sweetheart.”

His hands gripped a little tighter, finally starting to move; he stroked up and down her sides, feeling her curves under the thin cotton. He touched at her hips and thighs, then her arms-he traced over the tattoo trailing from her wrist upwards. 

“This is...this is amazing.”

“It’s-thank you, I got it back home.”

“Where’s home?”

“Samoa. I came to America to be with family, but I lived there for most of my life.”

Dean was quiet for a second, and Roman grabbed his chin, tilting his head up.

“How old are you, baby?”

“Twenty, miss.”

Roman herself was twenty-three, but she had honestly expected there to be a bigger gap. She stroked her palm over his face again, and he nuzzled against it. God, this man was too much. 

“What all did you want to do to me?”

“I don’t-don’t know. I don’t-I mean-I know what to do, with a woman, but-”

Roman cupped his face with both hands, looking down at his sweet eyes. 

“Aw, honey, don’t you worry. I’ll take care of you.”

Roman got off of his lap and slid to her knees, happy to stare up at him, now. She worked open his trousers and pulled his cock out, not hesitating, but gasping when she saw it. 

“Merry Christmas to me, good Heavens-”

“Don’t-don’t make fun-”

“Trust me, honey, I’m not.”

His cock was absolutely perfect, thick as her wrist and hard as iron, curved upward with a dripping, dark head. Her mouth watered a little at the sight of it, and she leaned in, licking a long stripe up the shaft, inhaling his scent deeply. Roman didn’t hold back on the moan that escaped her, loud and almost a whimper. Dean made such a sweet cry above her, and she glanced up, seeing his hands gripping the blanket on her bed. Roman lifted her hands and pushed Dean’s thick jacket off his shoulders, quickly working his shirt open and getting it off of him, then his undershirt-she never detested layers so much as now. He helped the task along, throwing his clothes to the floor, and Roman took the head of his cock into her mouth and shut her eyes. She focused on sucking it slowly, at first, trying to keep in mind that he’d never done this before. It was difficult to keep that pace; she wanted him deep in her throat, in every part of her, and he tasted so good. 

Roman didn’t hate her work sometimes, and now was the only time she was grateful for it. She didn’t know why she felt such a pull towards Dean, only that she did and that it was already clear that the pull was real. When she felt his hand gently setting on top of her head, petting her, she damn near swooned. She looked up to see Dean biting his lip so hard it almost bled. Roman pulled off, laying her head on his thigh.

“Don’t worry about the sounds, honey, just let them happen, let yourself feel it-”

She wanted to hear his noises, and he nodded, carding his fingers through her hair as she wrapped her lips around his cockhead once more, sucking it deeper into her mouth, slowly. Roman bobbed her head up and down, moaning around him, around the way his cock stretched her lips and jaw. He started getting louder, whimpering and groaning and making all the sweet sounds she wanted to hear. It was only a moment more before he cried out, trying to push her head away, but she held onto his hips tight and swallowed around him, making sure she caught every drop that emptied out of him.

Roman pulled off again once he was soft, licking at the shaft a few more times, before laying her head once again on his thigh. She looked up at him; he was panting, his cheeks and chest ruddy and red. He had a beautiful figure, well-muscled and clearly strong, scars dotted along his skin. He had his face turned slightly away, and Roman figured he was embarrassed. 

“Sorry-never-I heard about women doing that, but-”

“Seems silly to ask if you liked it or not.”

He was quiet. 

“I did. ‘m sorry-tried to...let you know, but-”

“You don’t have to apologize or ask permission so much. I’m yours for the night. Your Christmas present, remember?”

Dean drew his shoulders in a little at that, and Roman frowned. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you, I promise I wasn’t making fun-”

“It’s not that, I-you’re not a present, you’re a person, I don’t like...I don’t think of you as a thing, you or any of the girls here.”

Roman frowned a little deeper, sitting back and looking up at him, looking into those bright blue eyes. 

“Do you have a problem with what I do?”

“No, not if-not if it’s your choice. I know lots of girls in this don’t have a choice.”

Roman smiled softly. He really was too sweet. She reached up, cupping his face again, and he nuzzled it again, kissing her palm. 

“I’m not...I don’t hate it here so often anymore. I’m paying off a debt for my family. If it helps them, I’m happy to do it.”

She didn’t know why she told him that. She didn’t know why she wanted Dean to know about her life and to know about his in return, but she did, she felt that pull with him, and she stood, her hands resting on Dean’s broad shoulders. 

“Honey, don’t worry about that right now. You’ve been nicer and sweeter than any man come through here before, I wanna make you feel good tonight and nothing else. Please?”

Dean stared up at her, his cheeks and chest still ruddy with blush. 

“I...I want you to feel good, too.”

Far too damn sweet. 

“M-Roman, can I-”

“You wanna take this off of me?”

She gestured at her chemise, and he nodded. He seemed to like undressing her, and she wasn’t going to turn him down. She nodded and he pulled the straps down further, the loose cloth falling to the floor, her body finally exposed to him fully. Roman almost felt embarrassed, then; not embarrassed, actually, but...shy. She hadn’t even been shy the first time she’d done this, but now, with Dean, she wished she was a bit more modest. He was blatantly staring, looking at every inch of her body, and Roman had never seen a look like that directed at her before. Of course many of the men she serviced thought she was beautiful and told her so, but it was always a passing thing, general and meaningless. Dean was speechless at the sight of her, and she smiled at the way his cock twitched, filling again. 

Roman pulled Dean to stand, smiling even bigger at his grin, and she helped him finish undressing, too, until his boots and trousers were finally off, and she could get a look at him the way he’d done her. He truly was stunning in his own right. Cream skin with scars, thick red hair all over his chest and legs and surrounding his cock, lean and noticeable muscle standing out, especially on his thighs. She led him to the side of the bed, instructing him to lay down, then laying next to him, leaning up on one elbow. He still hadn’t said anything, and now reached out to touch her hair. 

“You’re hair’s real pretty.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“It’s-I never seen someone with hair this long, is this-do all girls from Samoa wear it like this?”

Roman blinked. No one had ever asked about Samoa before. 

“Uh-well, yes, so do the men. Don’t think I’ve ever seen someone at home with short hair, unless they were growing it back from being bald-headed.”

Dean kept touching her hair for a moment, looking at it, Roman looking at Dean. They were quiet for a few minutes, while he did. It was...nice, and intimate. Roman almost fell asleep from the feeling of having her hair played with, but she wanted to be with Dean as much as possible before the morning. 

“Dean?”

“Yes?”

“What would you like to do now?”

Dean scooted a little closer to her, his hand going from her hair to her bare waist. 

“Could...I know I heard of women using their mouths on men, but-can I do that to you?”

Roman inhaled sharply. That had happened exactly three times since she had begun having sex, and she had never wanted a man to do it so badly as she wanted Dean to right now, even knowing he’d likely be clumsy. She laid on her back, smiling, pulling Dean over her. 

“Men do that to women plenty-maybe not as much as the other way around, but they do. I’d love for you to try it, sweetheart. And don’t worry, I’ll talk you through it.”

Dean nodded, swallowed, and leaned down, kissing Roman; it was the first kiss he’d initiated all night, and he was just as sweet with it now as he was with everything else, the kiss was soft but urgent and intense, and Roman felt her cheeks redden from the feeling. She liked the feeling of him taking a little control. He broke the kiss and moved down her body, but stopped at her neck. He leaned down again, kissing her there, then further, to her chest. The kisses were soft and small, and he nuzzled at her breasts, cupping one with his hand and squeezing just barely. Dean didn’t seem to want to be rough with her at all, not really, but she still cried out when he took her nipple into his mouth. His lips were latched tight around it and he sucked, hard and then not, and she tangled her fingers in his hair, arching her back up to press closer to his mouth. 

“Oh-oh-oh! Dean-oh-that feels-”

He pulled off with a ‘pop’ sound, his cheeks a deeper red than they’d been.

“I-is that okay? Don’t wanna go gettin’ ahead of myself-”

Roman giggled, a little manic noise, and she nodded.

“Lord, yes-it feels-that was real nice, honey-you can keep doing that if you want.”

Dean did just that, sucking and licking at her nipple, pinching and rubbing the other between his thumb and forefinger, and Roman cried out again, spreading her legs and pushing her hips up against him. He moved his hand from her chest downward, between her legs, and she gasped at the feeling of his fingers gently against her slit. He didn’t press into her, but he touched at her clit, rubbing it between his fingers. 

“OH! Oh-n-Dean-”

“Does that spot feel good?”

“Yes-yes, please-keep touching there-”

She never asked the men she serviced to do something in particular unless it was causing her pain, but she felt like she could with Dean. It felt like she wasn’t servicing him, even when she’d sucked his cock, it felt like they were...equal, in this. That was maybe silly to think, but again, it felt safe to do so with Dean. 

“Can I use my mouth there?”

“Yes! God-yes, Dean, I want-”

Oh, but that was too much-she stopped herself before going any further with that line of thought. Dean sat up, looking down at her, his hands settled at her hips. 

“What do you want, Roman?”

This felt important. Roman sat up, too, reaching up and cupping the side of Dean’s neck, letting her chest press against his. 

“You.”

Dean inhaled and leaned down, kissing her, once again making his way down to her neck and chest, and she tilted her head back, letting him push her down. Not even a push so much as a gentle nudge, and she kept her legs spread open while he kissed his way down her body to her mound, and he nuzzled the thick, trimmed hair there. He breathed in deep against it and groaned, pressing his nose closer, like he couldn’t get enough of the scent. He shifted until he could touch her cunt with both hands, spreading her open, and she felt no shyness now, as Dean was looking at her. Just urgency and arousal, her folds soaked and slick with her juices. 

“O-okay, sweetheart, keep me spread like that-lick over it with your whole tongue, just get used to it-”

Dean nodded and did as he was told, using the big flat of his tongue over her slit over and over, and Roman whined, rolling her hips up. 

“Now-now, baby-oh-use the tip of your tongue and trace everything, all the-oh-fuck-the folds and the center-”

She felt the round tip of his tongue start to softly move around her cunt, flicking over the sensitive skin and at her entrance. He didn’t push it in, but even just the slight touch was enough to get her panting, her cunt dripping onto his tongue. 

“Nnn-oh-God-Dean-oh-you can-oh! Put-put your tongue in-put it actually in now-”

Dean took a deep breath before slipping his tongue past her folds, and she heard and felt him whimper once his tongue was inside her. Roman threw her head back, her eyes wide, and she gripped his hair tight in one hand, the other pulling at the blanket under her. 

“Oh! Oh-oh oh fuck f-fuck-mm-move-move it, honey-”

She stroked his scalp and he followed the order, and she held his face against her cunt, rolling her hips up to keep his tongue buried deep. He started to lick at her insides, sucking on her folds and swallowing down her juices, his mouth making loud, wet sounds on her. Dean moved his arms under her thighs and held her in place, and Roman glanced down at him; his eyebrows were drawn in, his eyes shut, and he was entirely focused on her, on her body, on making her feel good. The bridge of his nose was bumping against her clit and she grabbed at one of his hands until he let her move it, guiding it so that he had two fingers pressed against that hard button, and he got the hint easily and began to rub at it. Roman screamed at that, at the sensation of his tongue moving in her while his fingers pressed and rubbed at her most sensitive spot, and it wasn’t but a few more moments before she screamed again, squeezing her thighs tight around Dean and coming on his mouth and hand. It had been a while since someone had made Roman come, but God if Dean didn’t do it and do it well. He pulled away from her cunt, sucking at her entrance and the skin around it, trying to drink down all her slick. Dean sat up and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, grinning down at her. 

“Uh-guess that means I did good, huh?”

“Merry damn Christmas to me.”

That got a laugh out of Dean, and Roman grinned, her eyes slipping shut for a second. She felt the bed dip next to her and opened her eyes to see Dean smiling at her, warmth and adoration in his expression. She laughed and grabbed his wrist, pulling him over her again. Roman let out a quiet gasp at the sensation of Dean’s hard cock shoved against her thigh.

“Dean-you wanna fuck for real now?”

“If-if you’d still like to, I don’t-don’t wanna push you or nothing-”

Roman grinned and reached between them to grip at his cock, tugging on it a few times until he let out a sweet, quiet whimper. 

“I want you to leave tomorrow morning having known what it feels like in a woman.”

Dean whined, and Roman leaned in, kissing at his neck, sucking a mark into it, whispering in his ear. 

“C’mon, baby-don’t you wanna know? You already had your tongue in me, had that big, beautiful cock in my mouth, don’t you want to know what it’s like to feel your cock in my cunt? Feel what a real woman’s body is like? Surprised no woman’s ever found her way to this, it’s so damn big-”

“Oh-oh-Roman-s-stop, I’m-you’re gonna get me off again too soon-”

Roman smiled and kissed his cheek, humming and watching as he laid on top of her, his hips settled between her legs. 

“I-do I just-sorry, I know I sound stupid-”

“No, baby, don’t do that-you don’t sound stupid, you’re just inexperienced. Everyone has a first time, and trust me honey, you’ve done better than a whole host of men.”

Dean had a tiny smile on his face and blushed, hiding his face against her shoulder. Roman laughed and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Oh, honey-don’t worry, darling, you’ve done so good-you’ve made me feel so good-”

“I wanna, don’t want this to just be me feeling good-”

Roman made him look at her, in her eyes, and she once again stroked his hair away from his eyes. 

“You’re really something, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes were big and pretty and he swallowed, and she reached down, grabbing his cock around the base. 

“Come on, honey-I want you inside me-”

She guided him into her, slowly, carefully, almost crying at the feeling of his cock pressing inside her. He was so thick, it was almost difficult, even with how wet she was. He let her pick the pace, holding himself mostly still until she squeezed his shoulder, when he was fully inside of her. 

“You-you can-oh fuck-you can move a little-but go slow, baby, you’re real big and need to be careful at fir-oh my Lord-”

Dean had pulled out and pushed back in at that same slow pace, his cockhead dragging against her walls, and it ruined her ability to speak words. Roman just held onto him, letting him move, letting him work his hips against hers, bottoming out over and over, the big, round head striking at her core. Men weren’t like this with her, they all came into it thinking she could take a beating, and she could, but she didn’t want to. She wanted this. She wanted a man to take it slow, to take care of her, to show care for her. Dean was doing all of that. She hoped that he’d come to see her again after this, though all those thoughts went out the window as he sped up just a little, seemingly without control, just working on instinct. Roman reached up and stopped him, tapping on his chest. 

“Wait-hold on, that’s-”

“Sorry, sorry-felt-it feels so fuckin’ good-”

His voice was broken, and he was sweating, not just from the heat in the house. Roman cupped his cheeks and pulled him down, kissing him and licking at his lips, using her thumbs to pull his mouth open, shoving her tongue past his lips. Roman moaned at the taste, sucking on his tongue and only stopping when she needed to breath. Dean let out a ragged whine, his cock twitching inside her. 

“Please-please, Roman-I need-’m not gonna-”

“Don’t worry, baby, just-give me a second, okay?”

Dean nodded and whimpered again, while Roman caught her breath. It wasn’t that she had a problem with him finishing quickly, but...a selfish part of her didn’t want this to end. She knew she had him for the whole night, but she wanted more than that.

“You can move again, sweetheart. You gotta pull out before you come, though, alright?”

“Yes-I can-I can do that, promise.”

He was so earnest and sweet in his answer, and Roman made sure she could see his face, uncovered by his hair, while he started to move again, his eyes rolling back in his head from the sensation. It made her feel good to know that he felt so amazing inside of her. Roman just let herself stop thinking, let herself enjoy the feeling of Dean thrusting back and forth, pumping away at her cunt, the feeling of his thick, hot cock stretching her open. Roman wrapped one leg around his waist, whimpering and whining, taking whatever he needed to give. Roman held him close, her nipples hard and pressed against his chest-she hoped he was feeling as good as she was, and from the look on his face and the sounds he was making, he probably was. Something in Roman was happy to be the first woman a man like Dean laid with. It was silly to get so attached after not even a night, but...she supposed, for comfort on later nights, that she could think about this, about Dean and how he made her feel.

It certainly made Christmas feel more worthy of celebrating. 

“Nn-Roma-Roman! I-I can’t-”

“Fuck-come on, baby, do it, I want you to come, want you to feel that with me-”

Dean made a noise that was music to Roman’s ears, and she felt her own, smaller orgasm at the sight of Dean’s face as he pulled out, shooting over her belly in thick, long spurts. He came a lot, more than just about any man she’d seen before, and she more than kind of wished he’d been able to empty out inside her. He finally collapsed on her, whining and sniffling and pressing against her. Roman gently rubbed his back and stroked her fingers through his hair; this wasn’t the first time she’d been someone’s first time, and quite a few men had gotten overwhelmed. But she liked it more now, with Dean. Roman held him close while he came down from his orgasm, humming a quiet Christmas song. 

It was a long while before he spoke, and it was preceded by a sniffle. 

“Um-sorry-didn’t know I’d get...like that, all clingy-”

“Oh, honey...don’t you worry about a thing, you were amazing. Even brought me off again, didn’t even have to try.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. Like I said, you’re really something.”

Dean shifted so that he could lay on his back, Roman following the motion and laying her head on his chest. Dean easily held her hand in his, his other fingers tracing patterns on her back. It was even nicer to just lay with him, intimate and comfortable like this. Men usually just wanted a night away from their wives and didn’t care to be affectionate, but Dean seemed to want that more than anything.

“If...if you’re up to it...could we maybe do more later tonight?”

Roman smiled, stroking her fingers over his chest, touching the red hairs there. 

“Of course, sweetheart. It’s what you paid for, wouldn’t wanna waste your time.”

“Wouldn’t be wasting my time if we just did this the whole night.”

Roman looked up at him to see him looking away, and she frowned.    
“Dean?”

“I don’t wanna sound like-like I’ve been following you or something-”

“What do you mean?”

He was silent, but squeezed her around the waist. 

“I...I already knew I wanted to get you for the night a few days ago, when I got into town, cause...I saw you comin’ out of the store, you were carrying a feed bag, and you looked-so beautiful and strong and then I saw you come in here and figured-I just-I wanted to meet you, is all, but then my father went on about ‘making me a man’ and all that-”

“You saw me doing that and thought I was beautiful?”

Dean looked at her then, his eyes as honest as they’d been the whole night.    
“I think you’re beautiful all the time, ‘specially now that I’ve-now that we’ve...spent time together.”

Roman laid her head back on his chest, thoughtful. 

“What do you do for a living?”

“Hunter and trapper. I sell furs and bone knives and meat, teach others how to trap, too. Was a miner for a while before that, ‘til our mine got bought out.”

“Are you staying in this area?”

“I’d like to. My father has settled here, he’s a tailor-probably made that pretty dress you were wearing-but he’s had some illnesses, so I wanna be around more.”

“Who was that man with him?”

Dean tensed.

“Um...that was...my father’s...friend.”

“They queer?”

“Yeah. Is that a problem?”

Roman snorted.

“No, it’s not. I don’t have any issues with that, they’re not hurting anyone. Was just curious.”

Silence for a long moment. 

“I’m-”

Dean cleared his throat. 

“-I’m not exactly...I’m not averse to the thought of men myself.”

“Oh. I’ve never-never thought about that for myself, but...that don’t make me think different of you. I’ve actually had quite a few men who like to lay with men come through, though they usually don’t want sex. Just someone to talk to who’ll understand, or at least listen.”

“Real nice of you to listen to them.”

“It’s just as much part of this job as sex has ever been. Us whores gotta be a lot of things for a lot of people.”

“You really don’t mind this? Even though-you’re here for a debt?”

Roman sighed, nuzzling his chest hair.

“I’ll be honest with you, since you’ve been so open with me...I do mind. I’d rather not be doing this, as much as I don’t necessarily despise it. I don’t like the feeling of owing someone, I don’t like the men who’re-who’re less kind that you’ve been.”

Silence again. 

“Are there a lot of men like that? Who are unkind?”

Roman pressed closer to him, and he squeezed her tighter.

“There are some. Lots of repeats. Mister Rhodes-he doesn’t mind them so long as none of them leave any permanent marks on us. A slap never hurt his business.”

Dean held her around her waist, his other hand coming up to lay over hers. 

“Sounds silly coming from me, since we’ve only known each other a few hours...but-I don’t like the thought of men being violent on you.”

“I think that’s cause you’re real sweet, Dean.”

“Not so sweet. Just don’t think they should be doing that.”

Roman wrapped her arms around his tiny waist, getting even more, somehow more comfortable against him. 

“Do you...we could spend some time tonight just...getting to know each other, too, if you’d like.”

“Really?”

His voice sounded so happy, and she smiled, biting her lip. 

“Yes, sweetheart. I’m an open book.”

Dean started in with questions, all of which Roman answered honestly, just like he answered hers throughout the night. It was morning all too soon, and this Christmas day felt melancholic, more so than usual. Roman felt sad when Dean left, as she got ready for church service, thinking about the night they’d had. They’d told each other damn near everything about their lives, fucking a few more times through the night, until they’d finally fallen asleep. They’d woken up, had another round of sex, and Roman had managed to get the bath before the other girls, and she and Dean had taken one together, gently cleaning one another and talking quietly. They’d shared a long, sweet kiss before he’d left, and Roman had gone back to her room, thankfully unbothered by Cody and Brandi. 

Church was busy as she’d expected, and she sat at her spot in the back. She’d prefer to sit up closer, but she wouldn’t want to be such a spectacle. Roman knew what people thought of whores in church. 

Roman opened up the prayer book, not looking up when someone sat next to her, until she recognized the pale hand that had reached over and lightly laid over her wrist. She gasped, looking into Dean’s gorgeous, bright blue eyes. 

“Dean?”

She had to work to whisper, and Dean smiled, leaning in to speak in her ear. 

“Wanted to spend Christmas morning with you, too.”

Roman felt a few tears at her eyes, and they shared the prayer book through service, their hands joined the whole time. 

\---

  
  


Christmas Eve, 1877

  
  


Roman tied her hair up, unable to smile. 

No letter had come that day. 

She and Dean had continued to see each other, whenever he was in town and not working. Hunting as he did took him into the wilderness at various times of the year, whenever the season brought catches. When he wasn’t in town, he’d send letters. Roman hadn’t even been shocked to learn he had a carrier pigeon-named Root, which had been so aptly adorable that Roman had giggled about it all night-and she’d always made sure to have something for Root to eat and water to drink when he’d come flapping at her windowsill, a small paper tied to him. Over the course of the year, Roman had found herself quickly and fully falling in love with Dean. He’d even interrupted his work to come spend her birthday with her, spending two days in her room at the house, he’d brought her a gift-a new dress, made by his father-and they’d made love and talked about what they wanted for the future. 

The months passed and the letters and visits continued, and one cool night in September, Dean had taken her out of the house for a night, to go dancing and walking and eating. Brandi and Cody didn’t like for them to leave, but Roman knew Dean had paid a lot of money to do so. She wished he didn’t have to. Roman didn’t want Dean to have to pay to be with her, but there was still so much of the debt to be paid, and she couldn’t leave until it was finished. 

Roman breathed out through her nose, heavy and sad, leaning on the windowsill. She’d hoped for a letter, for...well, for their anniversary. That same cool September night had been the night when Dean had officially asked her to be his woman, and she’d said yes without hesitation. How could she hesitate, with a man like Dean? He never showed her anything but care and love, since the first time they met. And now, it was the first anniversary of that meeting, and Dean wasn’t here. She knew he was likely busy, off hunting and selling, but she could still want.

There was a commotion downstairs, and loud voices, and Roman frowned. She was usually the one to quell fights and disagreements in the house, so she headed down the stairs, her eyes widening at the sight of a head of bright red hair and two tall men standing at the door. 

“I told you, we’re not going to accept-”

“Bullshit! I know she’s only got a goddamn month’s left of debt, this covers that and more, take it and let her leave-”

Roman brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Dean couldn’t possibly mean to pay the debt off?

“It’s her responsibility-”

“She’s my woman, so it’s my responsibility too-”

“Dean?”

Dean and Cody both turned, and Dean’s eyes widened, his face softening at the sight of her. His hair had grown out to his shoulders, and he had a thick beard, and he looked absolutely stunning. 

“Roman! I-”

“Miss Reigns, go back to your room.”

Roman held her head high and walked towards Cody, unafraid to use her height to intimidate him. 

“No. Dean is right, I’m his woman, and if he’s here to say something, then I’m going to hear it.”

She stood beside Dean, and he looked up at her, that look of awe back in full force before he glared at Cody.

“Take the damn money. You know your daddy would be ashamed of you, keeping someone like this.”

The voice had come from Kevin-that was Scott’s partner, as Roman had learned they preferred to call themselves. He was the bigger of the two men, and someone Roman had become closer with over the months, him and Scott both. 

“He’s right. Dusty believed in paying debts if you could, but he never would work someone past it just to keep making him money, chico.”

Scott and Kevin were both staring Cody down, and he was only looking more furious, until Roman saw a dark hand rest on his shoulder. 

“They’re right, Cody.”

He turned to Brandi, angry and confused.

“She makes us too much money for us to let her go like that-”

Brandi shook her head. 

“If the debt is paid, she’s free to go. We don’t keep people like that. You know no one should be kept in that way. We don’t own her.”

He was still mad, his pale cheeks flushed with anger, but he relented. 

“Fine. Take your things. Your family’s debt is paid.”

Roman almost couldn’t breathe, overwhelmed as she was. She didn’t even think much as Scott, Kevin, and Dean followed her up to her room with trunks and baskets, things to carry her belongings in-she had a decent amount of things, and part of her would miss this room, this place-she did have friends here, but she’d make sure to keep seeing them, so long as she stayed away from this house-but the idea that Dean had saved up for this, worked for this, to have her with him. She did say goodbye to her friends and reassured them she’d still see them, as Kevin and Scott and Dean all worked together to carry her things down. She knew Kevin had a big cart and that’s likely what would be used, and it felt...unreal, when she stepped out for the last time. 

Dean slipped his hand into hers, and she linked her arm through his. They walked along behind the cart, watching the stars. She’d bundled up in her coat and hat, but she could swear she felt more warmth coming from the man at her side. 

“I hope...doing that was okay. I don’t mean-I don’t want you to think that I did this so that I could own you or nothing-”

“Of course not, honey. I know you did that-because you love me, and wanted me free. I wouldn’t ever have doubted that.”

Dean looked at her, smiling, the look really only enhanced by the thick beard. Roman stopped him on the path and turned to face him fully, reaching up and cupping his face, rubbing her thumb over the dark red hair. He tilted his face into the touch, just like he always did.

“I like this. You look like a real wild man.”

Dean grinned, kissing her palm. 

“You like wild men?”

“Only sweet ones.”

Dean closed his eyes, a smile stuck on his face, and kissed her palm again. 

“I love you, Roman.”

“I love you, too. Take me-take me home?”

They walked happily and quickly to the house, where Scott and Kevin were already unloading her things and taking them to Dean’s room, and once they were done, Dean excused himself and Roman for the night, locking the door behind them and wrapping his arms around Roman’s waist, picking her up and spinning her around, the two of them laughing. Roman leaned down and kissed him, over and over, until she was set down on the bed, and then she pulled him down on top of her to kiss him more. It was too tempting not to, she was free now and wanted to spend all of her time kissing him, caring for him, loving him. 

Dean pulled away and sat up, his hands going to her sides. 

“Would you like to-could we-”

“Of course-nothing I want more than to celebrate my freedom with you, sweetheart-”

He started undoing her dress, carefully and quickly, until she was in nothing but her chemise; she knew he liked to see her in that, he’d said he liked the way the soft white cotton looked against her dark skin and hair. Though it wasn’t on for long, as both of them were too desperate to touch each other. Roman laid on her side, bare and not shy, watching him as he stood and undressed. He’d gotten a little thicker around the middle, softer and more muscular everywhere now, and Roman needed to feel his body against her. He came and laid with Roman, pulling the thick blanket over them, and Roman couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her. Dean laughed too, and they kissed again, Roman nuzzling Dean’s face. 

“I love you-I love you, I love you-”

“Don’t think I could love someone more-”

Roman pulled one of Dean’s hands down between her thighs, and they both inhaled sharply when he touched her slick skin. She’d been wet since the moment she’d hit the bed, and she tangled her fingers in Dean’s hair as he easily slipped two inside her.    
“Mm-God, it’s been too long since-since I felt you, touched you-I love you, nobody could ever feel this good-”

Roman blushed, whimpering and spreading her legs, and Dean started pumping his fingers faster, deeper inside her, until she felt that build, that tightness in her stomach, and she cried out, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and squeezing him, her back arching until her hips lifted from the bed and she came around Dean’s fingers, tears falling from her eyes. A few moments later she felt Dean petting her thigh, nuzzling and kissing the tears away from her cheeks. 

“Oh-love, my girl, my perfect girl-I love you, never loved someone like you-”

He was speaking softly, and she came back from the haze with a smile on her face. 

“I love you-please, I need-I need you, Dean-”

“Shh, shh-”

Dean kissed her lips and moved to lay over her; he’d really come into himself when it came to sex over the past year, becoming more confident, more dominant, and Roman had loved it. He cupped her face with one hand, his long, bright red hair hanging over them. 

“Don’t you fret, Roman, I’ll make you feel good-give you what you need-”

He grabbed his cock and guided himself into Roman, a long, slow, easy thrust until he was filling her. It was so easy by now, with all they’d done and all the time they’d spent together. Roman grabbed one of Dean’s shoulders, her other hand going to his hair and gently tugging on it. He moved slowly, sharp, pointed thrusts slamming his cockhead against her core, driving more wetness out of her, driving moans out of her. Dean sucked and licked at her neck, humming and grinning. 

“You feel so good-get to do this every night now-”

“Please-yes, I want-as often-as much as you want-”

“Oh-Roman-can I-do I need to pull out?”

Roman’s eyes went wide and she shook her head. 

“No-no, I want-want you to finish in me-”

Dean pressed his face against her neck again and thrusted faster, harder, his palms braced against the mattress, properly fucking her now. Roman let the tears fall and let herself feel everything that she was feeling; she wasn’t sad or upset by any means, just...overwhelmed. She was free to do whatever she wished, to go wherever she wanted to go, but the only thing she could think to do was to stay with Dean, to make a family with him, to have his children. That’s why she’d told him not to pull out, because she wanted that, to start a family with Dean. She’d never met a man she wanted to make that commitment with until he’d stepped into her life with a quiet, polite greeting. 

“Oh-Ro-oh!”

Roman tightened up around Dean, holding him close, cradling his head against her neck, and she felt the warmth flood her core, more tears falling knowing that they were connected in such a way. Dean kept himself pressed into her, whimpering and sniffling against her. He took a few moments to catch his breath before lifting up a little, enough to look at her. He cupped her cheek and kissed her, still shaking. 

“I love you-”

“I love you, Dean, so much-”

They laid there, in the warmth and the glow of being together, and Roman listened to the clock in the house striking twelve. She smiled, kissing the top of Dean’s head. 

“Merry Christmas, honey.”

Dean shifted up, enough to kiss at Roman’s cheek and lips and nose. 

“Merry Christmas, Roman.”


End file.
